zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Mythos
The House of Mythos is a group of sorcerers hailing from the Mythsetia Veil while also being the head family over the tribe. They are currently led by Garnett the Phoenix. Each member of the family takes on the form of a mythical creature and has control over one of the main 9 elements. A prophecy states that together, Garnett and his siblings will bring about the destruction of the world with their powers. Members *Garnett the Phoenix - Leader *Umber the Black Dog *Sapphire the Kelpie *Payne the Griffin *Sepia the Satyr *Shamrock the Tree Nymph *Ghost the Rainbow Serpent *Pine the Yeti *Azure the Dragon - Defected *Azreal the Dragon - Banished *Hydra the Dragon - Former leader, succeeded by Garnett *Adalinda Abilities Each of the Mythos siblings have elemental manipulation powers, called sorcery. In addition to these powers, they are capable of entering a Titan Form, in which they physically become their powers. Because of the high amount of magic that runs in their family, each member of the family is gifted with a highly extended lifespan, capable of living for nearly several hundred years. Background Over 500 years ago, the House of Mythos ruled over the land of Mythsetia Veil with the head of the family also acting as chief of their tribe. They are a family of sorcerers taking on the form of a mythical creature and specializing in the type of magic known as sorcery, otherwise known as elemental manipulation. During the time of the Great Purge, the House of Mythos was one of the few families to survive the mass extermination attack on Mythsetia Veil. With their numbers severly cut, the Mythos family led those who survived the attack into a large underground cavern, which later came to be known as the Mythsetia Veil Underground, where their people continued to live for five centuries, safely hidden from the world that had cast them out. While each head of the Mythos family has shown a cruel temperment, they have always sought to promote the study of each family's specialized magical arts, which has gone over well for the people. By the time Hydra came to inherit the position, he had a falling out with his younger brother Azreal over Adalinda, Hydra's fiancee. Not wanting to fight or even kill his brother, Azreal fled when Hydra challenged him to a fight to the death. Hydra later banished Azreal from the family and married Adalinda, following which they had nine children - Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. Adalinda died giving birth to Azure and Hydra was mysteirous killed by an unknown assailant one night, resulting in Garnett's rise to family head. Legend tells that Garnett and his siblings will one day bring about the end of the world with their powers. Garnett wishes to see this destiny through and compels his siblings to join him in this quest through loyalty and fear. Azure however, does not wish to fulfill this destiny and instead runs away, which results in Garnett relentlessly pursuing her. Gallery Sonic oc garnett the phoenix by zephyros phoenix-d4k8usf.png|Garnett the Phoenix Sonic oc umber the black dog by zephyros phoenix-d4kscxp.png|Umber the Black Dog Sonic oc sapphire the kelpie by zephyros phoenix-d4kcgbd.png|Sapphire the Kelpie Sonic oc payne the griffin by zephyros phoenix-d4kfzio.png|Payne the Griffin Sonic oc sepia the satyr by zephyros phoenix-d4kgfg3.png|Sepia the Satyr Sonic oc shamrock the tree nymph by zephyros phoenix-d4kg73b.png|Shamrock the Tree Nymph Sonic oc ghost the rainbow serpent by zephyros phoenix-d4kc517.png|Ghost the Rainbow Serpent Sonic oc pine the yeti by zephyros phoenix-d4kzqkn.png|Pine the Yeti Sonic oc azure the dragon by zephyros phoenix-d4k45xl.png|Azure the Dragon Sonic oc azreal the dragon by zephyros phoenix-d4lw7xy.png|Azreal the Dragon, their uncle. Trivia *The Mythos Siblings' powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. *Each sibling is based on a mythical creature. *Each of the siblings is named after a shade of color. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family